Stuck
by Snicket
Summary: Cho Chang fic. She and Harry get stuck in the same place together for too long. What happens? Read and find out! Okay, i'm not good at summaries, sorryR&R or butterflies will haunt your dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, someone asked me to do a Cho/Harry story, so here's the first chap! I don't hate it, like i usually do with my stuff (See my bio, and see that i have a low self-isteem) Hope you enjoy!**

I brushed an unruly strand of straight, black hair behind me ear for about the four-hundredth time that afternoon. The lobby in the office building was beginning to bore me out of my wits. I had been standing there, hip cocked to one side, clutching my handbag for ages. My muggle Aunt Lynn had been up in the office for hours, supposedly talking with a financial agent, but I had other thoughts in my head on what they were doing.

This whole summer was turning out all wrong. First, my boyfriend broke up with me. I had never had good luck with boyfriends. They either died, turned out to be insensitive jerks or dumped me the first week after summer began. So, my mom, seeing me in this depression, suggested I go stay with my Aunt, who was apparently splitting up with my uncle. I think it was just an evil ploy to get me out of Mother's way, and I wasn't enjoying any bit of this vacation.

Nearly everyday consisted of me trailing along with Aunt Lynn to this office building, so she could "speak" with her "financial advisor" about her "fiscal problems." Ha! I was sure that 'speak' meant 'do something totally wrong,' 'financial advisor', as in 'lover' and the only problems she would've confronted him about was her husband and how mean he was. _Yes, _I thought, as I slumped against the wall, _this was such a waste of time. _I didn't want to stand here, on the first floor of a very boring, fancy sky-scraping building so my aunt could take advantage of some man upstairs.

I teetered over to the elevator's, in my muggle best. A simple black mini-skirt and blue halter-top, complete with black pumps, blended my witch self perfectly in the crowd. I drew out a finger and pressed the 'up' button near the doors. I needed to get home, away from this boring building, and the only way home was finding Aunt Lynn. I stood there, tapping my foot, waiting for the doors to open, when voices caught my attention.

Spinning around, I saw none other than the ruthless jerk, Harry Potter, famous for being a savoir. He was nothing more than a regular stupid boy to me. With Potter was a huge teen, and a spindly middle-aged women with an abnormally long neck. "Go!" the woman pressed Potter towards the group of elevators, towards me. I looked down trying to hide my face.

"Why?" he asked, as ignorant as ever.

"GO tell your uncle what you've done! Go on! You weren't afraid to perform that bit of...M-A-G-I-C, so how can you be afraid of telling him about it!" she snarled. "Now hurry! He's in room 7311." With a final shove, he landed beside me, and re-pressed the same arrow I had touched only seconds before. _Stupid, _I told myself, _Can't he see it's already glowing?_

"But it's on the 73rd floor!" Potter turned to whine to his relatives once more.

"Get!" And with that, the doors swung open. I hesitated going in. Being stuck with Harry for 80 floors in an elevator wasn't going to be fun, but I did need to get out of the lobby. And the fat guy that was with Harry looked rather scary as well. I swung into the ritzy elevator and pressed floor 81, the floor Aunt Lynn's 'advisor' was on. Harry shortly entered, pressed hi number, and, like me, leaned back against the wall. With that, the doors shut and we, alone, started upwards.

I tried to hide behind the corner, but it did no use. "Cho Chang!" I finally heard Harry blurt. "Is that you?"

I lifted up my face and looked at him, not quite in the eyes.

"Harry Potter?!" I acted as if I were surprised to see him. "What on earth brings you here?!" I was determined to keep this conversation bearable.

"Oh, My aunt is making me go talk to my uncle after I, uh, accidentally did some magic at home," he sounded nervous, but was trying to act cool, I could tell. He sat back on his heels and looked at me quizzically. "What're you doing here?"

"My Aunt has some business in this building," I replied simply. I kept my lips in they're pursed shape, not smiling or looking mad. Harry had no right to know how I felt inside. "What magic did you do?" Stupid question. As if I even cared. And that showed in my tone.

"I, uh, set the rosebushes on fire," he looked ashamed, before sheepishly ginning up at me, as if to laugh off the whole thing. He looked like an over-grown elf, even more nerdy than that red-haired freak he always hung with. Which was peculiar, because they weren't smart at the least. Unlike that silly, bushy-haired girl he was close to as well.

"Funny," I lied. Then again, though, it was a bit humorous, as a picture of a white house with a picket fence and fancy roses abruptly bursting into flames entered my mind. I suddenly saw the lady he was with and the fat dude running from the house screaming, the dude panting heavily with every step. A small laugh exploded from my lips and before I knew it, I was beaming. Harry grinned back, and I at last looked straight into his eyes. They were a sparkling green, and very captivating. They penetrated right back at me, nearly melting me on the spot.

There was this feeling, that was shooting through me. Maybe he wasn't an immature jerk. Maybe he was sweet and kind like everyone else thought of him. Maybe I loved him....

"So," He coughed and looked away, blushing profoundly, "How's your summer been?"

"Oh, all right I suppose. Yours?" I wasn't about to go into great detail of my heartbreak with the Quidditch chaser dude at the moment.

"I hate summers," he simply said. I nodded, and studied the ugly carpet beneath my feet. Nobody uttered a sound for minutes. I glanced up at the digital sign above the numbers. We were only on floor 45. I suppressed a groan, and thumbed through my handbag, trying to find something to catch my interest. Mints! I opened the tin of Altoids and popped one in my mouth.

Minutes continued to pass silently. I stared at Harry, who was taking his turn at gazing upon the floor. His hair was tousled in an almost cute manner. He was wearing grungy jeans and a gray T-shirt, very bland. I looked back at my handbag, drumming my fingers along the leather. Only 30 more floors. 29...28...27...

A _Bing _sounded and the elevator stopped. At floor 53. This was not cool. "What's happening!" I said, unable to control the fear in my voice.

"I think we've stopped," he said, stating the obvious. Duh!

"But WHY?!" I hollered at him.

"I dunno. Elevator trouble?"

"I CAN"T HAVE ELEVATOR TROUBLE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I had surprised even myself at my outburst. Harry looked taken aback and fearful. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Got a bit...out of hand..."

"Itsokay," he blended his words together. I slumped down to the floor, resting my tired legs. This was really not the time to be stuck in an elevator with Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

**Well, there it is, the first chap. I'll probably have a few more, and call it done, it won't be a long one. I"m trying to work out a block on Velvet Yesterday, so this is how i'm passing the time. Thanks for reading! Now review!!! I"m not updating until i get some reviews!!!**

**Snicket**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, finally, i've gotten more written. I got a shocking amount of reviews for the first chapter alone, and i hope i haven't disappointed all of you much. I don't dispise this chapter, but it might be kind of boring. I don't know. Constructive critisizm is appreiciated, just no flames, they get nothing done. **

Chap 2

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Harry was still standing, not doing anything to try to get us out of this horrid prison of an elevator. The light fixture on the ceiling was still glowing bright but all the buttons were completely out. In the corner lay a cleaning bucket, broom, and mop from some old custodian. Heaving another sigh, a dug around in my handbag and popped another mint into my mouth. My tongue tingled as I sucked on it and stared up at silent Harry. He was looking nervous, not unlike the day he asked me to the Yule Ball.

I had been on my way to Charms, giggling with a bunch of girls, when he shakily flagged me down. Wondering what he, Harry Potter, would want from me. I had been quite happy for the last week, knowing that I was going to the ball with Cedric. I first assumed Harry had a Quidditch question with me. We'd played each other once the year before, and it had been wicked fun.

"Wangoballwime?" he stumbled. I thought a second, trying to piece together what I had heard. Sounded like a puddle of mush.

"Sorry?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"D'you- d'you want to go to the ball with me?" He finally got it out. He was turning red.

"Oh!" I said in shock. I felt myself turning colors as well. I suddenly felt a pang of regret boil in my stomach. He had worked up all that courage to ask me, and I had to deny him. And I liked him a bit too! I had to think of something to say, and fast. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," just looking at him, being turned down was enough to ruin my whole day. "I've already said I'll go with someone else." I wanted to break down on the floor and cry.

"Oh," was al he said. He looked so sad, embarrassed, and incredibly disappointed. It was almost amazing how I had destroyed his happiness in a matter of seconds. "oh okay, no problem," his voice was a little shaky.

"I'm really sorry," I didn't want there to be too many awkward silences. This situation was bad enough as is.

"That's okay," he didn't look like it was okay. The awkward silence came. So much for _that_.

"Well…" there was nothing else to say. But we couldn't just stand here.

"Yeah." I think he was still processing everything.

"Well, 'bye" I turned to walk away. I would melt down into one giant pile of mush if I stared at him any longer. I tried to breath calmly, trying to force the red from my face. Harry, however, called after me.

"Who're you going with?" This was at least a question I could answer.

"Oh, Cedric. Cedric Diggory," my face stayed it's shade of fusion red.

"Oh right." He said, before I hurried away. I couldn't take it any longer. I felt horrid. I liked Cedric, too. But somehow I think Harry wanted it more. I sighed and tried to stay happy for the rest of my day. I kept thinking of him though. And how horrible I felt.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I had actually like Harry a lot back then. I had soon forgot my worries and loved Cedric, after having so many great times at the Yule Ball, Hogsmeade, and just hanging around. I continued to feel bad for Harry, but it almost became impossible with all my happiness. I knew that with Harry, I wouldn't have been that happy.

And yet, it was funny. If I hadn't already committed to Cedric and had said yes to Harry, I would be happier now. Much happier. I wouldn't have wasted the last year of my life grieving for Cedric, or nearly had too many nervous breakdowns.

_Remember Hogsmeade, last year. _A voice in my head rung in my ears. Yes, that had been disastrous; he hadn't been that nice to me though. But maybe it would've been different if I wasn't comparing him to Cedric. If I continued to do so, no one would be good enough for me. Because nobody could amount to Cedric.

I couldn't believe that today, while stuck in an elevator with Harry, was when I aloud myself to look at the memories. I thought back on how I like him not even a year ago, and how I had dared to kiss him under the mistletoe. That was a huge memory, and I shook it form my head. No, harry wasn't what I wanted right now. Harry, who was just standing here, while we were stuck in an elevator!

He had slumped against the wall as well. I continued to munch on breath mints, just to keep my occupied. Silence pierced the room. I took my foot and knocked off both shoes. My feet were starting to hurt. Just 10 minutes ago, I had wanted to be anywhere but in that dreadful lobby. And now, that was the place I wanted to be most. At least Aunt Lynn could find me there, at least there wasn't awkward silences, and at least it wasn't a 5' by 5' room.

I stuck another strand of hair behind my ear and put away my mints. My mouth was starting to get soar from all the minty-freshness. I tug through my clutch more, and found a small tube of lip gloss. I applied some to my lips, and pulled out a small mirror. Well, I wasn't looking my Sunday best, but I'd been worse. On one eye, the eyelashes hadn't curled as much, and my face make-up was starting to wear off, revealing a few small annoying pimples. I dug out my face powder and fixed that up as well.

It took me a minute to remember that Harry was still here. _He probably thinks I'm a freak, _I thought. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who is entertained by watching girls apply make-up. Of course, what kind of freak WAS amused by that? He coughed. It was too quiet. One of us had to say something. I opened my mouth, but, after realizing I had nothing to say, closed it. This was going to be a LONG day.

**hmm... hope it wasn't aweful. If i can think fo anything, maybe i'll make something happen next chapter. I don't know. I don't know where i'm goin with this. I do that too much; start something without even thinking of how to end it. hehehehe. my bad.**

**Snicket**

**oh, and review!! I definatly will not update if i don't get more reviews! I'm stubborn :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, finally, here's chapter 3. Now that it's summer hopefully i'll write more.**

The minutes ticked on. I stared at my finger nails, painted blue at the moment. There was nothingto do in this place. I curled my lip in Harry's general direction. He was examining the walls, running his hands over it. Can you say neurotic? My ears rang with my silence. This was awkward.

Probably the most awkward thing that had happened between Harry and I was our kiss. I always tried not to think of it, yet sitting here, bored to my mind, I found myself remembering it. I was completely obsessed with him at the time, and I just needed something to make me feel safe. Perhaps that's why I had approached him under the mistletoe. And it had helped, in the short run.

That night I had been completely happy. I kept touching my lips with my finger tips, remembering how it had felt to have Harry on them. I felt tingly and safe. I remembered how he had held me close, just for a second, filling in the empty hole that'd been existing ever since Cedric died. I never wanted him to go. Things had been so fantastic that night and yet here we were, once again lost for words, and all I wanted to do was leave.

"Can't you DO something?" I snapped.

Harry noticed my tone immediately and replied in the same fashion. "What do you intend I DO?"

"You're a wizard! Anything will work; just get me – US out of here!"

"I can't do magic outside of school, you know very well."

"Didn't you _just _say you "accidentally" did magic at home, didn't you? Or was the just the invisible guy with one arm standing in the corner," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah! I've done enough damage already! I have too much on my record to risk it. YOU do something!"

"What do you intend I could do that would actually work?" Besides, I'm not used to breaking rules, and I'm not famous, I'm loads less likely to get off!" I was getting fed up with this little annoying twit.

"Let's just wait a bit more and maybe it will start moving again," he sighed, frustrated. I was slowly driving him insane, apparently. Ha!

"Fine!" Worthless famous human being he was! I went back to my breath mints. It was the closest thing to entertainment I had; eating mints. I popped one in my mouth and close the tin. Silence filled the elevator once more. "How long have we been in here anyways?" I asked. He looked at his watch, and then laughed.

"This thing has been broken since the 2nd task a few years ago. I have no idea how long it's been," he smiled at his own stupidity.

"Why do you wear it then," I said skeptically.

"Habit," he shrugged. Silence again. This was getting old. It was up to me to make conversation; Harry was inept of all proper human interactions. I had learned _that_ last year when we attempted to go out.

That day I went to Hogsmead with Harry started out badly, and ended just the same. I overslept, only to be awoken by Kari, one of my roommates.

"You have to meet Harry Potter in 30 minutes!" She shrieked. She had always had a large crush on Harry. Then again, she liked almost every guy, as long as they were cute, strong, or famous. At the time, I thought Harry was all three of those things. Apparently she did too.

"30 minutes!" I jumped out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. There I hopped quickly into the shower. I ran around the room 5 minutes later with a towel on, trying to find some decent clothes. I dug out a simple black miniskirt and plain light blue sweater. These would have to do. I threw them on and found my wand to do a drying spell on my hair. I had 20 minutes now to get downstairs and eat. And I couldn't be out of breath, how would I impress him if it showed how late I was?

I took out a brush and smoothed down my hair. It had to look perfect. After throwing on some mouse and some good shoes, I bolted through the hallway and into the common room. It was filled with 1st and 2nd years, and those who couldn't, or just chose not to, go to Hogsmead. I had ten minutes.

I made it down to the Entrance Hall with no time to spare. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, catching my breath, when I spotted Harry walking up to me. Perfect, I wouldn't be able to eat breakfast.

Besides a few taunts from the Slytherins (aimed at Harry, of course), the journey to Hogsmead was fine. Once we were there however, I realized I had NO idea where we should go! I wanted this day to be perfect, just like it was with Cedric. Luckily, Harry made the first suggestion. As we were wandering throughout shops, I became aware of my aching, hungry stomach. Finally, Harry and I were progressing out of small talk and into real conversations, but I was having a hard time keeping up. I needed food!

Harry listened to my suggestion to go to Madam Puddifoot's, and I ordered some coffee. At least SOMETHING was inside of me. I didn't want to come off as a pig by ordering every food on the menu, which I really was aching to do at the moment. And then Harry said it. Hermione. He had "agreed to meet her." Yeah, like I wanted to go with him, so he can shove it in my face how close they are and how well they get along and how easy they both have it! Ha! Cedric would've NEVER said ANYTHING like that. So I said some things I should've said. Next thing I know, Harry's telling me how he doesn't want to talk about Cedric and I'm storming out of the place.

It went by as a flash, but the nippy cold brought me back to Earth. I had ruined it, Harry was probably pissed and my day was shooting downhill. And if you can believe it, things just got worse.

I started crying about Cedric and people were there, staring at me. He had been so perfect, and he was gone. It was almost scary how much I wished Harry had died instead of him. I had to get away from everyone. I ran through up the streets, to the Shrieking Shack. There, I slumped down in the snow, shivering. The tears were drying on my face, turning as fine as porcelain. How could Cedric leave me? Did he even CARE about how I needed him! I'd show him!

I heard a twig break behind me, and I jumped up, my heart pounding. No one was there. This place was creepy! I walked down the hill, wet from all the snow, my sweater not fulfilling its duties. I wished Harry would come up and give me a hug, I wish he would warm me up, I wish he would forgive me. But I knew I had blown it. Or maybe not!

This sudden urge to stick it to Cedric was overwhelming. I rushed through the busy streets and found the Three Broomsticks. I straightened my hair in the reflection in the window of the shop next door before walking in, with a small smile on my face. There was Harry, talking with Hermione, that weird girl in my house everyone laughed at, and Rita Skeeter. She was always trying to get a scoop and Cedric and I last year. He looked so happy, talking nonstop, with everyone listening intently. This was his life, and I wasn't in it. I never would be. I turned from the pub and back to the streets.

The Hogs Head pub scared me, but I entered it. The grimy walls made my eye twitch a bit. I shook my hair from behind my ears and in front of my face. In a slightly disguised, quiet voice I ordered some alcoholic drink that was illegal for me to drink. After quietly praying that the bartender wouldn't care about the age thing I pulled up a stool. He handed me a bottle and I took a long swig.

That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. After having a few too many drinks, I stumbled from the bar. As if it wasn't bad enough that I wasn't thinking straight, but I realized I'd lost my wand. I went all around Hogsmead, retracing my steps. The sky was getting dark and I'd missed the Carriages. I was just walking up to the Shrieking Shack, when I heard a voice echo through my ears. It came again, more clearly.

"Miss Chang?" I turned around to see a 6th year prefect from Hufflepuff. I was WAY late by now and sure to be in loads of trouble.

"I lost my wand, I was looking for it." I said. And I probably would've gotten away with that had I not hiccupped.

"Are you _drunk_!" she eyed me suspiciously. I shook my head fast and suddenly spotted my wand lying in the snow. I stepped forward and grabbed it.

"There, I found it!" I giggled and hiccupped again. Oh this was not good. She pulled out her wand and muttered something. I had a sensation as if something was inching my ear, and she started walking back to school, dragging me behind.

Next thing I knew, I was in Professor Flitwik's office, being reprimanded. The evening went by fast, and before I knew it, was being led up to my common room with the knowledge that I was banned from all Hogsmead trips for the rest of the year. I was shoved through the entrance and I stumbled to the furniture in front of the fire. This day had sucked. I was finally glad to be out of the bitter cold, but I was still wet and shaky.

I was awoken from the couch, where I'd apparently passed out, by Kari. She led me up to my bed, laughing the whole time that I was drunk. Oh yes, this was not good.

That day had been pretty bad. Luckily I had kept my punishment and reason for the punishment a secret, with just a few of my closest friends knowing. I vowed from then on to be happier about life and not do anything stupid. And it worked mostly.

I couldn't help shooting a glare at Harry. He had driven me to that insanity. But he had also helped me in so many ways. More than he knew it.

So I decided to start a simple conversation. He had just mentioned the 2nd task. Okay, I could work off of that.

"How was the second task anyways? I was under an enchanted sleep the whole time."

"It was really dark and creepy down there in the lake," he said.

"Like, what kind of things were down there?"

"Oh well, you know, the basic water creatures, merpeople, I think those were the creepiest, and grindylows."

"And I was down there? Unconscious?" I had never really thought about it before. Cedric had never talked about it.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore would never have let you get hurt, you know," he sat down across from me and leaned against the opposite wall.

"True."

"I wish I had been smart enough to know that…" he said under his breath.

"You were the last to come in, right?" Well, even if this topic wasn't too interesting, at least it wasn't silence.

"Yeah," he looked down at the floor.

"Did you get a high score though?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"Well," he blushed, "I was the first to get there, but I didn't want any of the prisoners to get hurt, don't know why I didn't trust Dumbledore," he rolled his eyes.

"Hermione and Ron were down there, right?" I asked. It made sense that he would want to save both, not just Ron, who he was just suppose to 'save'.

"Yeah. But I didn't want you to die or anything either," he said, turning more and more red. At that, my heart did a little swoop. Maybe Harry wasn't all bad. I stood up stretching.

"Let's get out of here," I said simply. He stood up as well. "What floor are we on again?" I asked. He looked up at the number above the door. It was no longer lit up.

"I have no idea." He said, looking at me, bemused.

"It was 50 or something, I think."

"Do you think we can just magic the doors open?" he said.

"Probably," we both walked up to them and he took out his wand. Before he could even think of a spell though, I heard a snapping sound and the elevator jolted. "What was that?" I screeched.

"I don't know!" he looked worried as well. I heard the noise again, and before I could realize what was happening, the elevator was pummeling 50 stories high, straight towards the ground.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review of course, expecially if you want to read more, i'm more likely to update sooner if i know people are actually reading the story! Anyways, happy summer everyone!**

**Snicket**


End file.
